Skin-Taker's Day Off
'''Skin-Taker's Day Off '''is the fifth episode of the first season. It is said to be one of the more subtle episodes. The episode is infamous for being completely different in style and tone than the other episodes of the series. Sypnosis The episode begins with the normal intro, but instead of focusing on Janice and her pirate friends, the first scene of the episode is The Skin-taker sitting on his skull through. He groans and says he finds Candle Cove "boring" and wishes he could explore somewhere different. He mutters to himself about being bored until he falls asleep in his chair. When he wakes up, he looks toward the camera and finds himself in a realistic set made to look like an apartment. The skyline of a normal American city (later identified as Akron, Ohio) can be seen in the window. His normal outfit of stitched flesh is replaced by a normal hat and cape. Skin-Taker comments "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore!" and for the first time in the series, a studio audience laugh track is heard. This is the only episode with canned audience laughter. The Skin-Taker goes for a walk around the town, observing the sights and landmarks of 1971 Akron, Ohio in a montage as "Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight " by Tiny-Tim plays. Throughout the episode, Skin-Taker is extremely happy and seems to have a good time. He talks to real people on the street who seem confused and amused by him. He goes to a lake to feed ducks, flies a kite in the park, sleeps on a park bench and when it becomes night, he even dances at a disco club. All throughout the episode, Skin-Taker speaks directly to the viewer, even waving at the screen at some points. He tells the viewer about all the things he sees, how he feels and how much fun he's having. He even makes several corny jokes. Eventually, Skin-Taker sees a children's pirate book at the local library and realizes he misses Candle Cove. To return home, he goes into an alleyway behind a barbershop and tries to crawl inside a broken TV. He is distraught it doesn't work, and cries himself to sleep inside of it. When he wakes up, he finds himself back home, and he is overjoyed. The episode ends with him laughing and cheering. Trivia * This episode is wildly different from any other episode in the series, with a canned audience, real life locations, and licensed music. * Janice and her friends do not appear, nor do any of the show's other villains. Skin-Taker is the only main character to appear in this episode. * In most episodes, the Skin-Taker is made to be terrifying, intimidating and bloodthirsty. In this episode, however, he is uncharacteristically much nicer, more friendly and happy. It is possible this episode was made as a response to parents who believe the Skin-Taker was "too scary." * Some fans speculate this episode was a "stealth pilot" for a Skin-Taker spinoff that was never greenlit. Category:Episodes